federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - July, 2402
This page chronicles posts #15211-15330 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2402. *FP - June, 2402 *FP - August, 2402 Earth Plots First Week New to the job, CHARLENE BAKER is surprised when KORAN JATAR is so helpful when getting her adjusted to the ins/outs of being on the President’s press core staff. ELLIANA DHAJA, LINCOLN TREWAY, MICHAL UBILIX JESYN and MATILDA WEISS ae a couple of people who are on a training mission in the Bermuda triangle when Lincoln finds a strange box under the water. Hit with a ripple, he disappears and when they see a body pop up realize it is not their Lincoln but LINCOLN GAINBOROUGH from 1761. Thinking it was a good time to explain to her sister, MORGAN ELBRUNNE announces that she is going to be married to Avandar to MAXLY ELBRUNNE. LINCOLN G. wakes up and sees ELLIANA there, flirting with her. She uses her abilities to learn more about him but when he kisses her and sees MATILDA there, Elliana kicks him in the goods and he is knocked out by security. MATILA then goes back to the Valiant with MICHAL, asking about the BBQ. LAUREN AL-KHALID is all ready to go on vacation when ISKANDER AL-KHALID explained to her that Zahir was held up with issues on Qo’nos and won’t be coming but they can go on without him. On the Valiant, CORD DAVENPORT is making a point to meet the new Cadets. After talking to SAMANTHA THAY he sees CONNOR ALMIN there and they chat about Emily and being the new Cassanova. MATILDA waits around for ELLIANA who gets back and explains she was debriefed and all of their feelings on the new (or old) Lincoln. CORD has some time out with KENNEDY FROBISHER talking about Kennedy’s vasectomy choices and the new Cadets. MORGAN and MAXLY with SAMANTHA get all dressed up to celebrate her engagement with a night on the town, as well as talking about boys in general. JAMES MUNROE is preparing to leave the planet when he tells KEIKO MUNROE that he plans on having SAHARAH MUNROE emancipated and remain on Earth so he doesn’t have to deal with her. Offended, Keiko and James get into an argument and leave on bad terms. Now back from his issues in the past, LINCOLN is on the Valiant when MALCOM PARKER scares him in a pirates outfit. They end up talking about his time in the past and Malcom’s interest Matilda. KEIKO is shocked about the happenings with James and cries to SHAWN MUNROE about the future, both agreeing that they will adopt Saharah if they need to. ELLIANA is happy LINCOLN is back and lets him know in Ten Forward, explaining that she was worried. Second Week Having just announced to the Federation their intentions to marry, AVANDAR DEVRIX and MORGAN ELBRUNNE have a private moment and talk about the people they are going to invite and plans needing to be made. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN gets a communication from LAUREN AL-KHALID on Cardassia and the woman asks her to get Jatar to look more into her issues with her potential stalker. Coming home to find INDIRA FROBISHER has already given birth to CARSTEN FORBISHER, KENNEDY FROBISHER and CEDRIC FROBISHER are stunned. After medical arrives, Kennedy and Indira experience her first heat together (July 09, 2402). MORGAN seeks out NERYS LIU in hopes of having Zavala come to her wedding and be in the party, but Nerys is doubtful Hayden will agree and asks for Morgan’s fiancé to speak with him. JASMINE DORR is at the hospital to visit with INDIRA and the two compare their notes on the embarrassment of the Napean heat. NERYS is next in line to see INDIRA and Nerys says her goodbyes, having made the decision to move to Bajor. AVANDAR does as Morgan asks and speaks with HAYDEN LIU about Zavala but has little luck swaying the man of the innocents of the occasion. In the holodeck to work out, LINCOLN TREDWAY runs into ELLIANA DHAJA again and this time she is able to sense that he is not feeling well. Offering to teach him some massage techniques, his headaches soon dissipate. En route back to Earth from their long tour, LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD get a communication from AVANDAR who gives them enough advanced warning in hopes they will be able to attend his wedding. Still plagued by the headaches later on, LINCOLN tries to hide his discomfort from his half-brother MALCOM PARKER. When Malcom learns the seriousness of the problem, he is able to see Lincoln in a new light as well. JATAR and ANNA are on their way home from dinner when the two of them are stopped by three disgruntled Betazoids. Jatar is badly beaten and Anna very upset, but manages to get him to the hospital. Hoping to get rid of the headaches, LINCOLN follows the advice of his doctor and seeks out MARIAME ALMIN who is on Mars. While it is awkward because she is the mother of one of his cadets, he finds her therapy effective. Third Week Worried about her husband, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN talks to KORAN JATAR about his involvement in dangerous cases and prompts him to just stay out of things but he insists that would be letting the people win. En route to the planet, LAUREN AL-KHALID and ISKANDER AL-KHALID talk about what they are going to do once they get back and how they will enjoy the experience of Prime but that is will stay there. Seeking out NRR’BT MADDIX, SAMANTHA THAY hopes to rebuild their friendship and invites him to be her date for the Devrix’s wedding. Still not talking, SAHARAH MUNROE is finally convinced by KEIKO MUNROE and SHAWN MUNROE when they tell her that should she be emancipated that they will formally adopt her. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is asks to go see SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE after her divorce is finalized and she has changed her name back to her maiden. He explains he wishes she had done this on her own merit but also explains he would support her getting together with Nrr’bt. Upset about the divorce, ABBOTT THAY takes another downward spiral but this time HEIDI THAY is there to help him out. They begin to talk about his ‘dark passenger’ and how he enjoys having power over people before he confesses everything he has done to his mother in hopes of having understanding. Back on the planet, LAUREN hopes to surprise ZAHIR AL-KHALID by dressing up as a belly dancer and giving him a show - something she manages to accomplish. ISKANDER uses his time back to find out JATAR had been attacked. Worried it was about his assignment to him he offers some training courses to help in case of a next time. SAMANTHA is in Ten Forward of the Valiant when she is approached by CONNOR ALMIN. He finds out she is divorced and offers to have some ‘celebratory’ drinks with her. INDIRA FROBISHER is in Ten Forward with CEDRIC FROBISHER when he makes a mess and she makes him clean it up. MATILDA WEISS is there and sees this, offering to babysit sometime if she needs some help. While babysitting CEDRIC, MATILDA finds he has run off only for MICHAEL UBILIX-JESYN to find him and the two chat about each other. When she accidentally calls him Malcom, however, their time is cut short. Upset, MATILDA seeks out MALCOM PARKER and explains what happened, asking for advice on the matter. He is supportive and she appreciates he can be so open minded. Fourth Week Concerned about her flub with MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN, MATILDA WEISS seeks him out with some homemade food and apologizes to him. He accepts the apology wholeheartedly and then kisses Matilda, explaining that he would like to date her. Having the urge to go bounty hunting, ABBOTT THAY prepares to leave the house only to have HEIDI THAY sit him down for a talk. She explains a code he needs to abide by which includes only killing guilty people, never getting caught controlling his temper - all of which he agrees to do. KEIKO MUNROE gets a communication from Prime from CYDJA and the women talk about Saharah and how Cydja is going to do what she can to stop this all from happening; as well as making plans to come to Earth ASAP. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is surprised when CONNOR ALMIN comes to her place with Romulan Ale and they play a drinking game which leads to some sex! In the morning, SAMANTHA and CONNOR are surprised but decide to have some more fun. Later on, ELLIANA DHAJA approaches SAMANTHA with some treats in hopes of making her feel better about her divorce and the two are able to talk more in-depth about issues. Later, SAMANTHA hopes she can made help Elliana with the Staiton issue and approaches LINCOLN TREDWAY about it who advises her not to jump into things, but offers to get her into interning at Intell for a desk job. SAHARAH MUNROE is off to JOHARA AL-KHALID to speak to her as a patient. Johara doesn’t want to scare the girl off and starts with just getting to know her. LINCOLN is better without headaches but is still not sleeping well which ELLIANA seems to notice. He warns her about being too informal and getting involved in people’s business. KENNEDY FROBISHER drops off CEDRIC FROBISHER with PATRICK REESE when his mother has to go in and get surgery. Reese tries to babysit but has some awkwardness with kids that entertains Cedric and his messy ways. Cardassia Plots First Week En route to the planet, LAUREN has a nighterror which ISKANDER helps her through, only to stay in the bed with her despite her being nude. They talk about her dream and the possibility of another man who was helping Winston behind the scenes. Waking in the morning sprawled out on ISKANDER, LAUREN and him have an awkward moment where there is tension before discussing their plans on Prime. ANI VENIK is happy to be home in the summer house on Prime and takes some time to seriously flirt with BRY VENIK. Second Week At dinner, LAUREN and ISKANDER AL-KHALID have a good time out, managing to make the best of being on the planet sans Zahir. After the dinner, LAUREN and ISKANDER pay for a private room at Vertigo but Lauren ends up getting drunk which makes some awkwardness between them. She goes down to the bathroom where a man named Lern gets frisky, only to have Iskander step in and DARIN VENIK defend his friend after a brief brawl. When they get back to their hotel, LAUREN attempts to fix ISKANDER with medical tricorder and there is more tension until they agree they just need to respect the other. In the morning, ISKANDER contacts KORAN JATAR and offers up more details about the cases than Lauren was able to provide. Third Week Out to lunch, SIYAL REMARA suggests to ZETERI DAMAR that they go to an adult sex shop. While there, Siyal buys her potential daughter-in-law some risqué items. ZETERI goes back to her apartment to show AARIX DAMAR the items but lets it slip Siyal bought them for her. Worried people may think they were poor he takes some offense to the gift. CYDJA arrives back to Prime with ONEL (ERON) and JAMES MUNROE catches them in a suspicious embrace before getting confrontational. Onel puts him in his place but believes Cydja would prefer to work out her issues than to remain in the mUniverse with him. Fourth Week Visiting with CYDJA MUNROE, SIYAL REMARA is shocked to find JAMES MUNROE answering the door and being an ass about it. When Cydja finally comes out, she is more shocked to see her friends face and hear the news. SIYAL, upset at the news needs to vent off some steam and uses her new toys and things with AVARIN INDUS to do just that - as well as confessing she loves him. MARA BERN (KALISA KUSSEK) makes a planned run in with CELAR BERN at the Culat Cafe but first does some flirting with BRODEL KASSAT. When Celar sees her, she confronts him about his behaviour at home before they make up! CARLYLE SORENSEN finally gets a hit on the flyers he was putting out about the comb he is investigation and AARIX DAMAR contacts him. Unsure how he could’ve gotten this comb, he explains that it was his Questa mothers which she lost while on Bajor several years before. Now with this information, CARLYLE seeks out GWEN K’RRA first because her husband is a Starfleet officer but can’t manage to get much out of her after she gets very upset over the subject. The second on his list includes CORAT DAMAR JR who CARLYLE speaks to alone before the boy gets upset and LENAYA DAMR gets BENIO SAREX to go out and save his lover from the ‘horrible’ Terran. Concerned about people poking around, CORAT DAMAR contacts MADI ‘IMARI’ DAMAR and explains there is a Terran on the planet looking for her and the comb. Bajor Plots Second Week On the planet because of a theft that follows in line to a big case he has been studying, CARLYLE SORENSEN speaks with a Havaris Reno about a comb that was taken from him out of a museum. Thinking this is the “Chameleon Caper” as Carlyle has dubs it, he has some personal issues with the crime. Third Week Now on the planet, ZAVALA LIU is with NERYS LIU looking at schools and this one is a convent where JONATHAN RAHL (NOAH ALMIN) is working. He meets Zavala and brings her back to her mother. NERYS is once more at the convent and runs into JONATHAN (NOAH) who is taking pictures. She finds out he is into photography and going to the University and she offers some advice/pointers. Fourth Week Keeping in touch with her family on Bajor, NERYS LIU brings ZAVALA LIU to see SIOMANE POLREN in hopes that she could maintain connections. They talk about his job and make plans to see a Dinosaur exhibit at the museum. Jerna X Plots First Week Back on the female run planet, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and LALI GREENWOOD make a splash at the gala where Lali is able to shine with Tralal and talk politics, as well as rescue Chris from Nalai’s wondering eyes and intentions. Time Plots 1761 First Week Having just rescued some of their men, CHARLES RUSSELL is talking to a LINCOLN GAINSBOROUGH when he falls overboard only to rescue LINCOLN T. from the waters. Noting the off behaviour everyone just calls it a night and Lincoln T.’s training comes in handy. In the morning, LINCOLN T. wakes up and talks to CHARLES again, getting some information and making their way to a Jesuit mission. He sees AMELIA RUSSELL and finds it ofdd how much she looks like Matilda. Going to see an injured officer, LINCOLN T. sees CHRISTOPHER “KIT” DRUMMOND and tries to get him to relax a little bit more by not getting drunk. Getting to the Jesuit camp LINCOLN T. and CHARLES find it on fire only to retreat back to the boat where Lincoln recognizes someone from temporal police and directed on where to go. Before he has to go, KIT seems to know that LINCOLN T. is not the same Lincoln and he explains it as being a guardian angle who can only guide him. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Recovering on Prime isn’t enough for CYDJA MUNROE who feels like her family is falling apart. Needing someone she knows and trusts, she decides to go to the mUniverse and see out ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN). He is shocked she is there, confused why she would come but offers for her to stay the night - upset at the allegations she has made about Letho and James. That night, ONEL (ERON) and CYDJA get to talking and they end up having sex despite their past connections - connections which have dimmed over the last twenty years. Fourth Week Back from bringing Cydja to Prime, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) is surprised to learn that mZETERI INDUS had been watching him with her and had to pretend it was mCydja before having his lover punished. #07 July, 2402 #07 July, 2402 #07 July, 2402